worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martialmaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gatlin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Juanito316 (talk) 14:02, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Galopoula Triggers Hey Martial, feel free to add the Triggers to the pages. You have the chapter citations, so if you refer to this documentation, you can add them in. The anime is quite faithful to the Rank Battles in the manga, with maybe some additions (though I may be wrong). If there are, they aren't major. DinoTaur 21:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Databook Hey, Martial! You can find random bits and pieces of the databook at various threads like this one. DinoTaur 16:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Mobility Indeed, I changed the parameter from maneuver to mobility to keep consistency. I'm trying to make it such that either parameter will work, but it doesn't seem to be working out. DinoTaur 13:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Last Time! It's alright, Martial. I am the admin here, after all. Anyways, there is a thread dedicated to the databook here. Write your heart out (but keep it relevant). And thanks. It wasn't really as difficult as I had first thought. DinoTaur 21:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, no! Add what you want, and as long as it's authentic, we'll accept it! I'm sorry if I came across as cold.^^ DinoTaur 22:17, March 8, 2016 (UTC) help edit the triggers hello, u could look at this website http://www60.atwiki.jp/worldtrigger2ch/pages/19.html to get an idea how to edit the triggers Note: This is a Japanese wiki, this updated with the databook, and also has the information from the Kogetsu Yoneya, he asked her for so conpensar consumption Trion here this explains (even Japanese website) He also speaks of the Garopura triggers Kenpachi black (talk) 00:39, March 14, 2016 (UTC) google chrome translate the pages to your language, for example I am Brazilian and I do not understand a lot of English, more can follow this wiki, since it and the better of world trigger. and so enters the page and press Option/right hand button mouse, and go on the option translate. Kenpachi black (talk) 01:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Idaten Image Don't worry, yours is the better one out, tbh (no offense, Eldia). xD Juan D'Marco 01:53, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Surnames Hey, Martial. If you're not aware, we use surnames of characters to refer to them, unless they're exceptions. Here is the page that talks about that. DinoTaur 19:21, March 14, 2016 (UTC) As per your (implicit) request You mentioned that it was a pain to add the ū and ō, so I've added buttons to the source editor which will allow you to add 'em just by clicking. Enjoy^^! DinoTaur 00:34, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry about that, for changes like those are often simpler than you might expect. DinoTaur 03:11, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Relationships I can understand what you mean, but I was really bothered because some characters' relationship sections have too many sub-sections (which would make the TOC crowded). Maybe if the character infobox (which is too big IMO) was collapsible they would look better. Juan D'Marco 13:54, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gif When I want to make a gif, I use this program called KMPlayer to capture a video's frames, and then open them in Photoshop. You can also use it to capture the part of the video you want to make a gif with so that you can do it through whatever site you found. Juan D'Marco 21:14, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Miura Trigger. I agree with you, it really is harder like that. My idea was that with these templates, we wouldn't have to write the same text for both the user's trigger list and for the trigger's user list, but as you said, it takes too long to make the separate templates for the descriptions. I guess we should delete the descriptions templates and just copy the text as we did before. Juan D'Marco 21:22, April 12, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I want to add the first times (manga and anime) each characters use each trigger to their trigger lists (I think you can see in Miura's trigger template). Now that I think of it, maybe we should leave that only in their specific template. What do you think? Juan D'Marco 21:22, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Eldiablogato has already done that, but if it gets worse, I will ban them. I'm nicer than Darkchylde, ya know. DinoTaur 19:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Advice The new template looks fine, and truth be told, I can't spot many differences. I understand that this is a template composed of other templates, but that's okay. DinoTaur 21:30, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Character Templates If you meant the character infobox, that's because Juanito has change it to the Portable Infobox to be more Mobile friendly. However, there're some problem with the coding which he tried to fix but failed. I can't help to fix it either since I suck at coding, but if you have some idea on how to do that, please do so.Eldiablogato (talk) 14:07, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Same Image I have a question to ask. Why did you uploaded "File:Multi Full Guard.png" instead of replacing "File:Guarded.png"? You also did the same thing by uploading "File:Chelidon.jpg" instead of replacing "File:Und.png". Eldiablogato (talk) 10:46, April 29, 2016 (UTC) 1. You could change the format of your image by using the "save as" option either in Paint or Photoshop (I think other image editors also have this option). 2. Guarded.png was on Template:Yōsuke Yoneya Trigger before someone removed it. You can search the image by typing "File:Guarded.png" in the search box. Eldiablogato (talk) 14:03, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. Even I makes mistake sometimes. Anyway, keep up the good work!! Eldiablogato (talk) 17:22, April 29, 2016 (UTC) HiAmo Senpai (talk) 17:38, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gunjou no Magmel Nice to hear from you! Anyways, I read a bit of Gunjou, but it didn't interest me all that much. Also, I thought I had already changed the info for Yūgo, but if I haven't feel free to change it. DinoTaur 22:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) "Legi Images" category I just wanted to point out the irony in you adding the category Legi Images to Candidates for deletion. The page actually didn't exist until you did that. Next time, just edit whatever page is in the category and remove the category from it. Besides, that's not how you label a page as a candidate for deletion. Next time, please use the template, as explained in the category and in the template itself. Juan D'Marco 20:19, March 8, 2017 (UTC) BBF Q&A 138 Hey, sorry for getting to your question so late. There were no parenthesis or anything around the name in the question, the boost and muscle are probably supposed to be jokey adjectives to the punch. Hope that helps! Chippokenabokura (talk) 23:42, March 17, 2017 (UTC)